


The last hope

by Sweiaz



Category: Divergent (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweiaz/pseuds/Sweiaz
Summary: " Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pu eu d'espoir. J'ai été l'espoir des autres, et tu sais comment cela finit ? En guerre, c'est sa seule fin. "
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair/Original Character(s), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Katniss Everdeen & Finnick Odair





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Pov Katniss

Je me trouvait sur les cendre du Capitole. Le capitole c'etait effronde apres la guerre contre les rebellion des 13 districs. Cette guerre m'avait fait perdre tout ce que j'avais. Ma plus grande perte etait Prim..J'avais retrouve son corps sur les rue du Capitole, au cote de ma mere. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait ete presente pour une de ses fille.. J'aurais juste aime qu'elle le fasse autrement que durant une guerre. Me voila, a present seule dans une ville en cendre. 

.... : Kat !! C'est le moment...Cria une voix derriere moi

Je me retrouva vers la voix qui ne m'etait pas inconnue. C'etait Finnick, il avait survecu comme moi. Nous etions ensemble durant cette guerre. Il etait reste a mes cote, durant tout ce temps. La guerre nous avait rapprocher, il etait devenue mon meuilleure amie. Il avait ete difficile de faire confiance a Finnick, apres la trahison de Gale. Finnick m'avait retenue en vie durant la guerre et apres la guerre. 

Finnick : Kat !!

Je sursauta doucement. Je lui souria doucement et me rapprocha de lui lentement. 

Katniss : Desole j'etait dans mes pensé...

Finnick : C'est ok..Ecoute a tu pense a ce que je t'ai dit ? 

Je soupira..Finnick m'avais propose de partir de cette maudite ville. Quelque part loin d'ici, selon lui il aurait d'autre ville ailleur. J'avais beaucoup reflechie a cette idée, au debut au milleur de la guerre quand il m'a propose cela, j'avais trouve cette idée farfelue mais maintenant que je me tient debout sur les cendre de cette ville. L'idée ne me paraissait pas si horrible. Je leva la tete vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux..

Katniss : Si je dit oui, ou iront nous ? J'aime l'idée d'une nouvelle ville mais pas sans veritable plan Finn..

Finnick : Tu sais que j'ai ete champion des jeux bien avant toi Kat. Durant tout ces année j'ai pu avoir acces a des information sur le monde de en dehors de la Capitole. Maggs m'avait parle d'une ville au Nord-Est, selon elle cette ville a sa propre mode de vie different du capitole.. Au début je ne la croyait pas, c'etait pour moi comme une illusion d'espoir qu'elle avait essaye de me donner pour survivre, enfin jusqu'a que je trouve les plan de direction de cette ville..

Katniss : Et ? Si on va la bas, on sera acceuillis tu pense ? Je doute qu'il laisse deux inconnus entre dans leur ville Finn..

Finnick : C'est ce que j'avais dit a Magg..Elle ma donnez le nom d'une personne, qui selon elle nous fera integre la ville et dans leur systeme comme si nous etions leur propre citoyen.. Si nous partons la bas, nous seront comme leur citoyen, pour un nouveau depart..Je sais que c'est fou mais rester ici est tout aussi fou..

Je soupira, oui reste ici etait fou. Vivre parmis ses cendre n'etait pas envisagable.. Il mit sa main sur mon epaule et soupira. Il me fixa lomgtemps, il etait determine, il etait clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas reste dans cette ville. 

Katniss : Bien...Imaginons que j'accepe cette idée farfelue...Comment on i va ? Et que fait-on si cette personne ne nous aide pas ?

Finnick : Il le fera, j'ai sa lettre qui evoque sa dette, et la demande de Magg qui me fait herite de cette dette de vie. Magg m'avait dit qu'il avait une breshe asser mince qui pourrait nous faire entrer..

Katniss : Bien.. Tu n'a toujour pas dit comment on va la bas ?

Finnick souris ironiquement et tourna son regard vers derriere moi. Je me tourna vers la ou il fixait et vit son idée. Un des vihicule du capitole..Il s'avança de quelque pas devant moi puis se retourna vers moi. 

Finnick : Je pense pas qu'il en auront encore besoin dit-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcil..

Un petit rire se degagea de ma gorge. Effectivement, non il n'aurait plus besoin de ce vehicule..Une question cependant me vena en tete, ce qui me fit arrete de rie. Je me tourna vers lui serieusment..

Katniss : Tu pense qu'il aurait assez d'essence pour nous menez vers cette ville ?

Finnick : Si nous fesont le tour de la ville, il devrait avoir d'autre vehicule, vollont les essence des autre vihicule puis partont. Qu'en dit tu ?

Katniss : Bien fesont cela...Mais prenons de l'eau en consequence et des vivre en cas de panne. Si le vehicule tombe en passe ou manque d'essence, le pire scenario serait de mourir de faim, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir de faim apres tout cette guerre...

Finnick : Bien c'est decide alors. C'est une nouvelle vie Kat..

J'esperait, bien que je ne savait pas si j'allait survivre sans Prim..Mais je savait que je devais essaye, pour Primm

* * *

Pov Finnick

J'avais pense que Katniss refuserait mon idée. Mais contre toute attente elle avait accepte. Sans doute que reste ici parmit les cendre du Capitole n'etait pas une option. Je pouvais comprendre son inquietude cependant, nous diriger vers une nouvelle ville qui nous ete inconnue etait risque.. 

Katniss : Finnick, je vais faire le tour pour des vivre et de l'eau. Part a la recherhce de berril d'essence..

Finnick : D'accord, ca marche.. Fait attention a toi Kat

Katniss hocha la tete et parti lentement. Pour ma part, j'allait effectuer ma tache des barril. Cela m'avait prit au moins trois heure pour trouver les baril. Je soupirait, sept baril.. Ce n'etait pas beaucoup, mais je pense que cela suffirait a nous mener a la notre ville, ou du moins a la moitier si la chance etait avec nous. J'avais deja depose les baril au vehicule pour gagner du temps.Katniss n'etait pas encore arrive.. J'esperait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de probleme, bien que je ne voyait pas qu'elle danger elle aurait dans ses cendre. Enfin part les cadavre ou plutot leurs os qui se trouvait sous nos pieds. 

... : Alors ses baril ? Murmura-la voix derriere moi qui ne pouvait etre que Katniss

Je ne l'avait entendu arrive. Je releva ma tete vers Katniss et lui souria. 

Finnick : Sept baril. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour nous menez a la ville. Enfin murmurait-je faiblement la fin de ma pharse..

Katniss : Je m'attendait a cela, j'ai prit tout ce que j'ai pu trouve. Quand partons nous ?

Finnick : Ne perdant plus de temps..Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici..Dit-je en regardant l'ensemble des cendre du capitole..

Katniss regarda comme moi les cendre. Il n'avait plus rien ici pour nous, juste des cendre..Katniss soupira et se dirigea vers le vehicule. Je regarda une derniere fois autour de moi..Adieu Capitole..


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapter 1 

* * *

Pov Katniss

Notre debut de route avait debute depuis quelque heure. Apres quelque heures, on arreta la voiture pour une pause. La chaleur etait infernale et nous fallait des force pour arrive a destination en vie. Je tendis a Finn sa part de nourriture ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Il me remercia et on commenca a manger pour des force. Il ouvrit les porte du vihicule pour faire passez un peu d'air. 

Katniss : Alors on en est ou ? Et tu sais comment s'appelle la ville ? Demandait-je curieuse  
Finnick : On est bientot arrive..Je dirait a peu pres quelque km..Ah il me semble que elle s'appelle Chicago je crois..

Chicago ? Un nom etrange mais bien plus jolie que Capitole...

Finnick : Sa va ? Tu a l'air dans tes pensé depuis le debut du voyage...

Je soupira, moi qui pensait avoir reussi a cacher mon mal etre..Je sortie de mon sac, mon journal.. Il contenait mes pensé, des photo,enfin le peu qui me restait et bien sur une lettre de ma mere..Je n'arrivait toujours pas a comprendre comment elle avait pu me cacher cela..Je sorti la lettre et la tendis a Finnick..Il l'ouvra avec curiousite, ses expression passa de curiousite, choque et compassion..Je n'avais toujours pas accepte cette revelation. Savoir que celui qui etait sense etre mon pere n'etait pas mon pere avait un choc..Selon ma mere mon veritable pere s'appelait Andrew Prior. Il nous avait abandone moi et Prim qui n'avait qu'un ans. Je savais cependant que je ne le considerait jamais comme mon pere. 

Finnick : Cette homme, il vit ou du moins devrait vivre a Chicago Katniss..  
Katniss : Quoi ? Crie-je   
Finnick : Du calme..Rien ne t'oblige a lui parle, mais par contre tu sais l'homme qui peut nous faire rentrez dans cette ville ? Eh bien c'est lui, c'est le nom que ma donnez Magg..

Je stoppa mes mouvement. Finn soupira et me fixa...

Finnick : Ne t'inquiete pas il nous aidera pour la dette, tu n'a pas l'approcher en tant que fille Kay..  
Katniss : C'est vrai...Kay ? C'est nouveau ce surnom Dit-je en le fixant  
Finnick : On est amis pas vrai ? 

Je rigola doucement mais hocha la tete. Il souria doucement. 

Finnick : Repose toi un peu Kay..La route est encore longue..  
Katniss : D'accord Finn..Dit-je en souriant

Il souria, je m'allongea lentement et sombra dans un sommeil. Je savait que je pouvait dormir en tout confiance avec Finn a mes cote...

* * *

Pov Finnick

Nous avions repris la route depuis quelque heures. Katniss dormait depuis quelques petite heure..Katniss avait eu l'air d'etre vraiment pertuber par sa decouverte, j'espere que elle irait mieux a Chicago..Katniss n'allait plus vraiment bien depuis le fin de guerre contre le capitole..Katniss avait beaucoup maigrie, elle croyait que je n'avait rien remarque.. Katniss se sentait coupable de la mort de Prim..Ce n'etait pas pourtant de sa faute..Prim avait ete sur le champ de bataille sous l'ordre de la chef des rebelle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver..Je soupira, j'esperait que cette nouvelle vie nous serait benefique... Apres des heures et des heures de route nous etions arrive a la moitier a la moitier de la route. Je pouvais apercevoir un long mur qui se trouvait devant nous..Notre ville se trouvait a quelque mettre devant nous.

Mon regard se trouva vers Katniss. Je la secoua doucement, elle se reveilla doucement et s'assia. Elle se tourna vers moi, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait bien dormis...

Katniss : Alors ? On en est ou ?  
Finnick : On est arrive !! Regarde Dit-je en pointant le mur

Kay ouvra la porte et sorti du vehicule. Elle s'avança de quelque part, je sorti du vehicule a mon tour. Je la rejoingna et fixa a mon tour le mur.

Finnick : Il est preferable de d'allez la bas de nuit et de laisser la voiture ici. On ne connais rien de cette ville..  
Katniss : Oui c'est vraie..Va dormir je prend la premiere garde..

J'hocha la tete, j'entra dans le vihicule. Katniss elle marche de quelque pas devant le vehicule..Je m'allongea et fit un petit some le temps que Kay prenait la premiere garde

* * *

Pov Katniss

La nuit etait vite tombe..Je me dirigea vers Finnick qui dormait. Je le secoua doucement, il se leva et sorti du vehicule. Je prit mon sac de provision et apres une verifiquation de n'avoir rien oublie, je me dirigea vers Finnick. Arrive a ses cote, je fixa le mur comme Finnick. 

Finnick : C'est l'heure hein ?  
Katniss : Oui..Tu pense que la bresche serait vers ou ?  
Finnick : Je sais pas va falloir allez voir. On s'avance doucement en silence au cas ou il aurait des garde et apres on avisera..

J'hocha la tete, on s'avança vers ce mur. La distance entre nous et le mur n'exitait presque plus. Apres plusieur minute de marche, on arriva vers le mur. Je regarda le mur, il etait immence et tres large..

Katniss : Il nous faut nous separe..Part du cote gauche, je vais a droite..  
Finnick : Que fait on si on trouve ?   
Katniss : Sifle geai moqueur..un fois si tu trouve l'entre, deux fois si un danger ou une personne survient..Dit-je en le regardant

Il hocha la tete et s'aventura du cote gauche. Je le regarda parti quelque minute puis parti a mon tour du cote droit..Je m'aventura de mon cote en faisant attention des danger qui etait autour de moi. Deux siflement se fit s'entendre, je saisi mon arc et mes fleche accroche a mon dos, et courra dans la direction de Finnick.. Arrive a de son cote, je vis Finnick en face un homme. Assez vieux, Il avait des cheveux brun, un visage carré et se tenait a quelque mettre de Finnick mais il ne semblait pas etre en danger. Voyant mon air inquiet et mon arc, Finnick s'approcha de moi et baissa mon arc. 

Finnick : Du calme c'est notre homme Katniss..  
Katniss : Tu a sifle deux fois Finn !  
Finnick : Tu m'a dit de siflet deux fois si je voyait quelqu'un Dit-il en haussant les epaule

Je soupira, Finn allait etre ma mort...Je regarda de nouveau l'homme, est-il vraiment l'homme que Finn disait ? Je rangea l'arme, et soupira. 

Katniss : Est-tu sur ?   
Homme : Vous voulez entrez dans Chicago nest-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous avez fait tout ce chemin ?  
Katniss : Si on dit oui Andrew tu nous aidera ? Dit-je sarcastisque

Oui je n'avais toujours pas accepte qu'il soit mon pere. Finn me regarda d'un regard noir, je savait que je n'aurait rien du dire...Mais c'etait plus fort que moi..

Andrew : Comment connait-tu mon prenom ? Ton ami n'a que mon nom de famille Dit-il en reculant de quelque pas..

Finnick : Tu a merde, a toi d'explique Katniss maintenant. Si tu ne le fait pas il nous aidera pas et nous auront fait tout ce chemin pour rien  
Katniss : Bien..Je suis Katniss Everdeen, tu te souvient de moi pere ? Dit-je froidement

Andrew se stoppa dans ses mouvement puis me fixa. Une expression de tristesse apparu sur son visage. 

Andrew : J'avais tant espere que cela arrive un jour...Comment va Prim et ta mere ?  
Katniss : Ils sont morts Murmurait-je en fixant le sol

Andrew s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon epaule. Je me degagea de son emprise, il souria tristement et recula de quelque pas.

Andrew : Je vais vous aidez..Suivez moi avant que quelqu'un nous remarque..

Il nous fit entre dans la bresche et nous voila maintenant a l'interieur de Chicago...Nous etions enfin a l'interieux..Finn me sourit, je fixait la ville qui se apparaissait devant nous. Elle etait tres differente du Capitole, ca c'etait sur...Il nous dicta de le suivre vite, il nous emmena a un batiment vide..

Katniss : C'est un lieu sur ?  
Andew : Nan, mais il conviendra le temps que vous crez des papier.. Je doit partir, au fond de la salle il y a un sous sol, les audacieux ne vienne pas ici..J'ai besoin de vos nom et age..pour les papier

Je soupira, je savait qu'elle prenom j'allait prendre..

Katniss : D'accord.. Katniss..  
Finnick : Finn  
Andrew : Bien, je vous trouverais des identite, reste ici jusqu'a la...

Il s'en alla et je regarda Finn. 

Finn : On a fait le bon choix t'inquiete pas Katniss..


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapter 2 

* * *

Pov Finnick

Nous etions parti vers ce sous-sol dont Andrew nous avait parle. Nous somme assis dans un silence. Je pouvais sentir que Katniss s'en voulait..

Katniss : Désole...J'ai merde..  
Finnick : Non je comprend..J'aurais reagi pareille si j'avais eu mon propre pere en face de moi..Il est aussi dans cette ville Avouai-je dans un murmure en fixant le sol

Elle me regarda durant plusieur minute..j'affichait une expression froide sur mon visage..

Finnick : Il s'appelle Marcus Eaton..Il etait une vrai merde  
Katniss : Un grand connard alors hein ? Dit-elle ironiquement 

Je laissa un rire m'echappe..Il n'y avait que Katniss pour parlez ainsi...Mais je savait qu'elle ne me jugeait pas..

Finnick : Ouais..Il m'a laisser avec ma mere apres l'avoir mit en enceinte..Pour lui je suis un batard..  
Katniss : Tu n'est pas mal d'etre dans la meme ville que lui ?

je la fixa et soupira.. Vivre ici dans la meme ville m'inportait peu..Ce n'est pas comme si je voulait rencontre ce connard..Mais je savait qui voulait rencontre enfin si il accpetait...

Finnick : Nan, je sais cependant que j'ai un frere ici..J'espere qu'il m'acceptera mais je me fait pas d'illusion...Dit-je en rigolant  
Katniss : Comment sais tu que tu a un frere ?   
Finnick : Ma mere m'avait dit qu'il etait deja pere quand il m'a consue...

Elle mit sa main sur mon epaule et souria doucement..

Katniss : Si ton frere ne t'accepte pas c'est qu'il est un idiot Finn..En tout cas tu sais que tu peux contez sur moi..Murmura-t-elle..

Je lui souria, oui je savait qu'elle serait toujours la, tout comme je serait toujours la pour elle..J'etait reconnaisant de l'avoir au pres de moi, je ne sais ce que je ferait sans elle..Je soupira et lui dicta de dormir j'allait prendre la premiere garde..Katniss avait vraiment besoin de dormir...

* * *

Pov Katniss

Deux jours etait passe depuis notre arrive a Chicago. Une ombre apparu devant nous et je pointa mon arc vers l'ombre et soupira de soulagement quand je vis que ce n'etait que Andew..Il entra doucement et s'assia devant nous.

Andrew : Alors je vous est trouvez une famille..Dorenavant vous serez Katniss et Finnick Ash..En tant que frere et soeur. J'ai reussi a vous inscrire en tant que Altruiste, vous avez de la chance cette famille ne sort jamais donc il ne trouveront pas bizzare de jamais vous avoir vu..Maintenant je vais vous explique comment fonctionne cette ville pour que vous puissez vous integre sans soucis..  
Finnick : Cette famille ne diront rien ?  
Andrew En faite il sont mort, je vous est declare comme leur enfants et j'ai prit votre garde..Bien que vous vivrait dans cette maison, l'etat vous verra sous ma garde adoptive. Si on me demande, je leur dirait que vous refusier de me suivre et j'ai refuse de vous force a venir..Bon je vais vous explique les chose..

Il nous parla de toute les faction, l'explication dura lomgtemps apres avoir tout explique il nous dicta, qu'il avait changer aussi nos age, a present Finnick devait se presente sous l'age d'un adolescent de 18 ans. Je rigola en imaginant Finnick a 18 ans mais je savais qu'il n'etait pas si vieux. Malgre ses 23 ans, il fesait encore jeune..Donc sa devrait passe..Il nous parla de la ceronomie du choix qui selon lui etait important. A 18 ans chaque adolecent choisissait une faction qui deviendrait leur maison. Je soupira, je savait que aucune de ses faction n'allait etre bien pour moi enfin a part les Audacieux, de ce qu'il me disait c'etait la faction la plus libre enfin partiellement. Je savait au fond de moi, qu'il etait une sorte de d'arme..Mais je savait que je ne pouvais pas partir la bas sans Finnick..Il etait or de question de se separe..

Finnick : Donc on est sense allez ou apres ?   
Andrew : Dans une faction, que vous souhaite bien que honnetement dans votre situation il serait mieux d'evite les audacieux...  
Katniss : Pourquoi ?

Andrew soupira, et nous fixa droit dans les yeux...

Andrew : Vous n'ete pas d'ici, si il trouve une erreur dans le dossier..je ne pourrait rien faire pour vous aidez..  
Katniss : Ou veut tu allez Finn ?   
Finnick : Je dirait Audacieux, oui c'est dangereux mais nous savont tout les deux que nous n'avons pas d'allure d'Altruiste, de sincere ou autre..Enfin du moins de ce qu'il decrit..  
Katniss : Bien nous irons au Audacieux alors...

Andrew soupira mais ni moi, ni Finn n'etait interresse par son opignion...Il se leva et nous dit de faire de meme..

Andrew : Laisse ton arc et tous ce qui n'est pas d'ici ici..  
Katniss : Bien mais je garde mon journal Dit-je en le sortant du sal et deposant le sac par terre avec l'arc..  
Finnick : On fait quoi maintenant ? 

Andrew soupira et nous fixa droit dans les yeux. 

Andrew : Vous allez decouvrir votre maison pour le moment..Puis vous irez au test et a la ceronomie ou vous ferait le choix que vous souhaiter...

Il nous dicta de le suivre, on le suiva tandis qu'il nous mena a une maison qui se trouvait dans une foret.. Il nous tendis une clé, on entra dans la maison et decouvra la maison. Il entra doucement, il nous parla des different quartier et sorti de sa poche une carte.

Andrew : Je vais devoir partir..Je reviendrait demain, en attendant essayer de memorise les ville et quartier pour vous situer.. N'oubliez pas si vous sortez di'ic, vous ete la famille Ash..  
Katniss : Attend...

Il s'attera et se tourna vers moi..

Katniss : Je voulait savoir est-ce que j'ai une soeur ? ou un frere ? Murmurait-je  
Andrew : Tu a une soeur et un frere..Beatrice et Caleb, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'aproche d'elle..Comprend que ma famille ne sais pas pour mon aventure..  
Katniss : Je m'en fiche, je les rencontreait que tu le souhaite ou non. 

Il ne repondit rien et parti sans un dernier regard. Finnick posa sa main sur mon epaule et souria.


End file.
